A guide to haunting Draco Mafoy
by Poe.X
Summary: Hermione always knew that Draco Malfoy would have something to do with her death, she just never imaged that he would be the direct cause...


'_Hermione always knew that Draco Malfoy would have something to do with her death, she just never imaged that he would directly cause it.'_

Hello this is my first story so hope you enjoy please R&R x.X

_I do not own any of these characters so please do not sue me…_

When Hermione Granger imaged how she would die she was almost certain it would have something to do with he who should not be named the slimy maniac who tried (and failed) then tried again to concur the world. She at least expected to die with honor, a heroic death which would be remembered for years to come. What she hadn't expected was that she would die by the claw of a blast- ended scroot in a care of magical creature class mess up. No she defiantly deserved better than that. And as her eyes slipped shut for the final time only one thought went through Hermione's mind; 'Draco Malfoy is so dead.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beep beep

_What is that? Why is it always so noisy when I'm trying to think_

Beep beep

_Why would they do this to me, I'm dead! Whatever happened to resting in peace _

Beep beep

_Oh for god's sake will you please …_

"…Shut that bloody thing off" Hermione yelled in frustration stamping her foot angrily at the nurses that were rushing around her unresponsive body "and what the hell do you think you're doing with _that_?" she directed at a nurse who was brandishing a rather large needle "If you think I'm letting you bring that thing anywhere near me then you have another thing coming lady" Hermione lunged forward reaching out to grab the large object however instead of grasping the needle her fingers passed straight through it, Hermione huffed in anger before once again attempting to grab it again her fingers passed through, with a cry of frustration Hermione ran at the nurse only to topple straight through the wall and land in an ungraceful heap on the other side

'_I can't even die right' _

She didn't understand how this had happened, she had woken up 2 weeks ago as this ghost she couldn't touch anything, no one could see her and she couldn't get back into her body. For once in her life Hermione didn't know what to do.

Harry and Ron had visited a few days ago and she'd screamed herself hoarse trying to get their attention, even Dumbledore hadn't been able to see her. It was so _frustrating_.

Standing up she dusted herself off before stepping back through the wall ready to give the nurses a piece of her mind only to be met with an empty room, '_great I can't even shout at the nurses anymore'_

Walking slowly to the bed she touched her face experiementally as she expected her finger passed straight through the skin. She sighed before slowly sinking to the ground next to the bed willing herself not to cry, she would not cry "Hermione Granger you are the brightest witch of your age you must be able to think of something! Come on you help save the world against the most powerful dark wizard of all time you have to be able to get someone to see you…"

"Granger?!" Hermione cringed she knew that voice anywhere why the hell was _he _here

"Bloody hell Malfoy you git you have some nerve after you were the one who did this to me! If only I could hit you right now" it was then she noticed he wasn't actually staring at the bed he was staring straight at her "Malfoy can you…see me?"

Draco blinked once

Twice

Then shook his head and blinked again

"Granger why are their two of you?" sure he was a wizard but two Grangers now that was something you didn't see every day.

"you did this to me you bastard" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her before shifting his gaze towards the Hermione lying in the hospital bed then back before smirking at her

"You couldn't just die like any normal person could you granger always have to be different"

"I am not dead Malfoy I'm in a coma" Draco snorted

"It's the same thing isn't it? Now how the hell did you manage this?" he motioned to her transparent form

"That's a stupid question Malfoy, if I knew that then I would have figured out how to fix it" Hermione snapped back before tossing her hair out of her face irritably

"Why not ask Potter and Weasley for help?"

"You think I haven't _tried_! You're the only one so far who's been able to see me!"

"Oh"

"Oh?! Is that all you can say! How about I'm sorry for getting you into this in the first place, oh sorry I forgot your Draco Fucking Malfoy you don't apologize to mudbloods like me, why the hell is it you anyway! Of all the people that it could have been why the one person who is as helpful as a flee!"

Draco rolled his eyes skyward before glancing back at her "Drama queen much" he snorted before turning to leave " and for your information… your right I would never apologize to you" and then he was gone.

Hermione gaped at the spot where he had been moments ago, she had never been so … angry. Her whole body shook and her hands clenched into fists and then it came to her and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it before, if she was able to walk through walls then she must be able to travel outside the hospital and from what she had read in books if a ghost imagined something in their mind they would instantly be transported there almost like apparation, it was so simple and if it worked… she smirked, Malfoy was going to regret ever putting her in a coma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco sighed contently as he admired the fine piece of ass which was currently blocking his view. He would be the first to admit that Pansy Parkinson was a whiny, unnecessary pain in the butt however she was easy on the eyes and damn good in bed no scrap that _he_ was the one who was amazing in bed. At this thought Draco smirked to himself ah yeah life was good.

"What the hell are you smirking about Malfoy?" the foot Draco had been balancing against the table slipped causing him to topple backwards.

"Shit granger where the hell did you come from?!" Hermione just smirked at him from her spot on the floor

"Draco? What are you doing? And why did you just shout that mudbloods name?" Pansy leaned over him a look of worry etched into her fake features. It took Draco a minute to remember that no one could see Granger, well except him.

"I'm fine my foot … slipped" Pansy smiled seductively at him

"ohh Dracy poo you were so entranced by me that you lost your concentration didn't you?" Hermione snorted before making fake gagging noises, Draco ignored her

"No I just fell asleep; I had a nightmare that Grangers ghost was haunting me"

"Well I kind of am" Hermione smirked

"Shut up"

"Excuse me?"

"not you Pansy I just got to go to bed yeah bed…" quickly getting up he walked out of the common room into a bedroom. Hermione admired a painting of a headless nun on the largest wall before turning to Draco with a smirk

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?"

"Well I thought since this is your entire fault and you kind of owe me I would come visit"

"Look you can't be here if people see me talking to you they'll think I'm well… as mental as you were… are whatever."

"Malfoy I am giving you 2 options here help me willingly or I'll force you to help me so what will it be?"

"Granger you're a mudblood, I can't stand looking at you let alone helping you so bugger off back to your second class hospital room" Hermione merely gave him a sickly sweet smile before winking "well It's your mental health on the line" and then she was gone.

Draco sighed while dragging a shaking hand through his hair. She was up to something, she had that genius look in her eye that she only got when she was about to outsmart him, which was never a good thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Plan make Draco a sniveling mess was in action, Hermione checked the watch on Draco's side table before filling her lungs with air

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODMORNING HOGWARTS!!!!! UP AND AT THEM MALFOY!!!!!" She'd never seen someone react so fast before Draco toppled of his bed head first with a startled yelp. Blaise Zabini, who slept in the bed next to Draco, sat up quickly before turning to glare at Draco, who still lay on the floor clutching his chest.

"Draco what the hell? It's 2 in the morning!"

"Didn't you… of course you didn't doesn't matter it was just a dream" Draco muttered to himself as he got up and climbed back into bed

"A dream? You wish" Hermione laughed before making herself comfortable next to him. Blaise who was giving Malfoy a weird look shrugged before turning over and going back to sleep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Granger? That wasn't funny" Hermione smiled innocently at him

"Oh come now Malfoy I haven't even started yet" Draco glared at her before turning away and shutting his eyes

"_Time to lay claim to the evidence _

_Finger prints sold me out…"_

Draco gaped at her "you have got to be kidding me"

"I can keep going all night mate

_But our footprints washed away from the docks downtown_

_It's been getting late for days …_ "

"I hate you"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutes, 10 bloody minutes that's how long Draco had slept last night, Hermione had sung every song she had known and was currently smirking proudly by his shoulder, this morning she had taken to making random comments on Hogwarts a history.

It was like he was in hell.

After 20 minutes of 'did you know Hogwarts has 200 secret passages' and 'house elves have the same rights as we do' Draco was just about ready to march down to saint mungos and unplug her.

"Hey Malfoy your going to be late for potions"

"So?"

"So you can't be late for lessons" 

"Why the hell not? I'll do whatever I like" He muttered before turning towards the Slytherin Common room

"I refuse to watch you ditch an important lesson"

"Fuck off granger"

"Hey Harry Malfoy's finally lost it" Hermione and Draco turned to see Harry and Ron coming towards them, Draco's trade mark smirk slithered its way onto his lips

"Oh look its Potty and his dog" Ron flushed a dark crimson at the comment

"Shut it Malfoy at least I'm not talking to myself, or were you imagining it was daddy? Cause you don't get to see him anymore and all" Draco flinched, before Hermione knew it a 'shut up Ron' had left her mouth not that it did much good since Draco was the only one who could hear her

"Actually I was talking to your dead mudblood, you know she's been haunting me? Ironic isn't it she'd rather come see me then you now I wonder what that means?" if it was possible Ron turned a darker shade of red before attempting to lunge at him, Harry however was not in the mood so grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck, holding him back

"Leave it Ron, and she's not Dead Malfoy no thanks to you" after sending one last glare in his direction he walked away dragging Ron behind him

Draco stared after them for a few seconds before sweeping through Hermione and heading towards the potions classroom.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Potions" Hermione blinked, had he actually listened to her?

When they arrived Draco was already 10 minutes late though of course he didn't get any points knocked off because it's Snape and he's and biased bastard. He sat down at the back of the class putting his hands over his head, Hermione glad she wasn't missing as many lessons as she thought she would began answering random questions fired at the class.

"Do you know you are the most annoying thing I have ever had the misfortune of meeting" Draco muttered under his breath

"Well you're not exactly that great either but unless you help me I'm not going to leave you alone!"

"Christ Granger what do you expect me to do? You saw how you're mutts reacted when I told them, granted it was only to piss them off but do you honestly think anyone's going to believe that I'm being Stalked by my mudblood enemy's ghost that no one else can see? Do you no how mental that sounds!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "A) we're Wizards weirder things have happened and B) I never said you had to tell anyone you just have to find out what's happening to me!"

Draco was silent for a few moments staring blankly towards the front of the class "and what do I get out of this?"

Hermione gaped at him "You're the one who put me in this stupid coma in the first place you bastard"

"Yeah and? What have you ever done for me huh Granger? You put my father in prison! Made my house a laughing stock, my mother is dead because of people like you trying to do the right thing! I owe you nothing your just a worthless mudblood who deserves everything she gets! _I hate you_" without realizing it Draco had ended up shouting the last part causing the whole class to turn to him in surprise, Snape raised an eyebrow at him in concern. "I fine just … don't really like this topic"

"Well I would appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself Mr. Malfoy" Draco nodded before turning back to where Hermione stood shaking with her own anger, her eyes flashed dangerously although weather it was anger or hurt Draco couldn't tell

"You are a foul excuse for a human being and I wish you had been mauled by that Blast-ended scroot and not me but since that didn't happen and until you get over you stupid prejudice and help me…I, Draco Malfoy, am going to make your life a living _hell"._

Thank you for reading more to come soon! R&R


End file.
